dayshift_at_freddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Dayshift at Freddy's 3
(Current) Main Information The game is set 30 years after DSAF 2, in the year 2023. Jack Kennedy (Old Sport) has recently purchased a Freddy Fazbender location (1993 edition), and has full control over its improvement and financial success. He is aided by a phone guy, model 14_01, black color (he mentions that he can be replaced, but as of now this isn't implemented). Two other phone guys were shown in the trailer, they are purple and orange, and appear on the title screen of the demo. Note: if you call the factory, a female phone guy, Phone Gal, will answer. She says her name is Scottie. '' You, the player, have free option to customize the pizzeria in any way you choose (within the options currently available)! From design, decor, theme, to even the mascot and name of the fine establishment! Of course, what location is complete without animatronics! At the end of each segment/month/night, you will visit one of the abandoned Freddy's locations around the country. There, you can nab yourself a fine, moldy attraction for your ''ristoraunte! The first one is located in Bakersfield, which if you recall is where DSAF 2 took place. Here, you have a chance to find Withered Freddy (in the room behind the stage), Toy Freddy (in the ballpit), Balloon Boy (outside the safe room), or the Spring Freddy Costume (in the safe room). Then, you return home. Note: this house is the same house from the "True Ending" of the previous game. ''At home, you have the option to either enter a place known as "The Flipside" ''which phone guy frequently says...''or skip those segments all together as of the current demo. The second location is the one in Utah from the first game. You may take Foxy (in the cove), Freddy (on stage, along with a torso-less Bonnie), or Chica (in the kitchen). However, when you try to leave, you are confronted by DaveTrap, who has tracked you down. Here, you have the option to either run as fast as your legs can take you, or salvage Dave instead. Note that DaveTrap is the feral part of Dave. The Flipside is, as Dave puts it, "A place where souls hang out". Here, you try to undo Henry's wrongs and SAVE THEM. Dave will be your first party member, and will assist you in combat. As a bonus, Dave provides special commentary on anything you interact with. There are currently two missions: The first where you calm the restless soul of a child (killed by ''feral Dave) that died outside your establishment, and the second where you recruit the help of The Puppet, or, Dee Kennedy. This is the story-central part of the game. Demo Version (updated as soon as possible) Current Version: 1.0.7 Link: Dayshift At Freddy's Trilogy Nights: 1 & 2 Description: Experimental patch. Fixes a million smaller bugs. Adds in Flipside leveling, random tycoon, the ability to skip the Flipside segments, another Henry log and the dodo Battles Battles are an RPG mechanic for '''DSAF 3. '''When you enter the Arcade Machine you can on each night fight a version of the Fazbender crew. On night one it's the original 4, and on night two it's the toys. Stats of enemies are currently unknown. Good News DirectDoggo is back, and has a new gamejolt account called "DirectDogman". He uploaded a trailer for Dayshift at Freddy's 3 on youtube, along with the complete series (including the current demo of DSaF 3) on his new gamejolt account. Gallery 6PM!.png|The 6 PM message after the day is finished. Category:Stub Category:Official Games Category:Games Category:DSAF 3 Category:DSAF 3 (Real)